disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oliver (1988 film)
''Oliver ''is an 1988 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. Plot Cast * Joey Lawrence as Oliver * Ian Somerhalder as Bow * Dominic Cooper as Luke * Susanne Pollatschek as Hannah * Sandra Dickinson as Bertha * Luke Evans as Jeremy * Kate Harbour as Bobby * Maria Darling as Toby * Jade Jones, Christine Cavanaugh, Ray Cezan, Ben Silverstone, Rory Kinnear, Craig Russell, Keri Collins, Ray Panthaki, Reg Traviss, James Bradshaw and Richard Dwyer as The Kittens * Susan Sheridan as 19-GB * Peter Ustinov as Father Cat * Jane Horracks as Mother Cat * Debi Derryberry as John * Finty Williams as Dawn * Casey Kasem as Owen Griffiths * Josie Lawrence as Alice * Julia Dimattia as Emily * Paul Winchell as Gargamel * Robert Loggia as Sykes * Roy Kinnear as Bulk * Melvyn Hayes as Skeleton * Keith Scott as Captain Hook * David Jason as Slithe * Jimmy Hibbert as Jackalman * Lionel Jeffries as Monkian * Joe Ranft as Vultureman * Peter Hawkins, Lionel Jeffries, Roy Kinnear, Bernard Cribbins, Michael Hordern, David Jason, Richard Pearson, Ian Carmichael, Peter Sallis, John Hurt, John Mills, Ralph Richardson, Joss Ackland and Malcolm McDowell as the Lizards * Keith Wickham, Rob Rackstraw, Derek Jacobi, Richard Briers, Simon Greenall, Tim Whitnall, Lewis MacLeod and Frank Welker as The Reptilians * John Stephenson as the Werewolf * David Warner as Dr. Herbert Landon * Frank Welker as The Crocodiles Additional voices * Malcolm McDowell * David Warner * Roddy McDowell * Tim Curry * Ed Wynn * Phil Harris * Terry-Thomas * Peter O'Toole * Brad Garrett * Mel Gibson * Jack Mercer * Chris Sanders * Julie Bennett - Rosie the Fairy * Ian McShane * John Cleese * Derek Jacobi * John Carradine * Dom DeLuise * Aldo Ray * Michael Keaton * George Carlin * Hermione Baddeley * Julia Sawalha - Fairy #1 * Tony Haygarth * Timothy Spall * Ben Kingsley * Daws Butler * Hans Conried * Kenneth Mars * Paul Lynde * Bob Newhart * Eva Gabor - Fairy #2 * Brian Bedford * Monica Evans * Carole Shelley * Roger Miller * Peter Ustinov * Peter Hawkins * James Lipton * Greg Germann * Jim Carrey * George C. Scott * Brad Pitt * Matt Damon * Al Roker * James Earl Jones * Jay Leno * Stephen Tobolowsky * Terry Bradshaw * Ed Asner * Efrem Zimbalist Jr. * Brad Garrett * Roscoe Lee Browne * Jeff Corey * Eddie Albert * Roy Dotrice * Paul Winfield * John Vernon * John Phillip Law * Mark Hamill * Martin Landau * Ed Wood * Richard Moll * Adam West * Nigel Hawthorne * Jonathan Pryce * Brian Blessed * Christopher Plummer * Neil Morrissey * Rob Rackstraw - Man #2 * Kate Harbour * Rupert Degas * Colin McFarlane * Maria Darling * Richard Briers * June Whitfield * John Motson * Sue Barker * Kerry Fox * Alison Steadman * Stephen Tompkinson * Elton John * Noddy Holder * Chris Evans * John Alderton * Peter Kay * Ian Puleston-Davies * David Graham * John Sparkes * Richard Ridings * David Rintoul * Andy Hamilton * Steve Whitmire * Joey Mazzarino * Kevin Clash * Julian Clary * Kerry Shale * Greg Proops * Colin Fox * Tim Whitnall * Jimmy Hibbert - The Policeman, Man #1 * Bernard Cribbins * Brian Trueman * Jack May * Robert Smith * Tony Jay * Wayne Robson * Joe Ranft * Gordon Pinsent * Stephen Ouimette * John Stocker * Chris Wiggins * Dan Hennessey * Oliver Postgate * John Faulkner * Simon Cadell * Tim Dunigan * Peter MacNeill * Maurice Dean Wint * David Hemblen * Bruce Gray * Don Francks * Michael Palin * George Layton * Richard Newman * George Buza * Tom Eastwood * Ben Small * David Holt * Rik Mayall * Joanna Ruiz - Fairy #3 * Susan Sheridan - Fairy #4 * Marilyn Schreffler - Nurse, Fairy #5 * Geoffrey Palmer * Gordon Peters * Greg Berg * Dave Coulier * Howie Mandel * Russi Taylor - Fairy #6 * Frank Welker - Doctor * Bob Bergen * Peter Cullen * Pat Fraley * Hal Rayle * Hank Saroyan * Anton Rodgers * David Lander * Mel Winkler * Fred Stoller * Richard Kind * Eddie Deezen * Tony Orlando * Mac Davis * Michael McKean * Phil Nice * Gordon Rollings * Timmy Mallett * Daniel Peacock * Tom Baker * Bob Hoskins * Roy Kinnear - Man #3 * Andrew Sachs * Clement Freud * Jim Cummings * John Fiedler * Brian Southwood * Allan Bardsley * Howard Lew Lewis * Mark Lockyer * Adrian Scarborough * Enn Reitel * Richard Wilson * Andrew Robertson * Richard Griffiths * Ian Holm * Hugh Laurie * Alan Bennett * Rebecca Hall * Struan Rodger * John Gordon Sinclair * Su Pollard - Fairy #7 * Dinsdale Landen * Don Henderson * Chris Lang * Josie Lawrence * Michael Nyman * Frank Muir * Myfanwy Talog Music Songs * Muppet Babies Theme - Greg Berg, Katie Leigh, Howie Mandel, Laurie O'Brien, Russi Taylor, Frank Welker and Barbera Billingsley * Better Than a Dream - Joey Lawrence * Sometimes, Secretly - Sharon Campbell * Spark Inside Us - Joey Lawrence * Isn't it Nice? - Stephanie De Sykes Scenes * Baby Oliver drinking milk from a bottle. * 19-GB pops up and says "Meow" to Owen. * Oliver was fell asleep in the water before Slithe and the crocodiles comes after him. * Oliver meets the Rosie the Fairy and the Fairies * Oliver pops out to the hole and says "Hi, Guys!" to Slithe, Monkian, Jackalman and Vultureman. * Oliver gets spooked by Owen was fight the Werewolf. Transformation * 19-GB turned into the Werewolf. * and after they fight and defeat the Werewolf. Doctor and Nurse arrives who gives him a serum to return 19-GB to normal. Evil VS Evil * The Werewolf was coming and he saw Slithe, Monkian, Jackalman, Vultureman, Bulk, Skeleton, Captain Hook, Gargamel and Sykes and he chasing the Villains. * Gargamel leading Sykes to snap and furiously tell him off, declaring he's "through" with the search and him. As Sykes drives off, leaving him sobbing at the mountain wales. Trivia * John sounds like Jimmy Neutron. * Slithe sounds like Chief Weasel. Production Animation Filming Cast Music Soundtrack * Original soundtrack score composed by Henry Mancini. Runtime 131 minutes Release Date The film is released in theaters on October 23, 1988. Category:Films Category:Movies Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Films about cats Category:Films set in London Category:1988 films Category:Films set in United Kingdom Category:Films set in England Category:Films set in Scotland Category:Films set in Wales Category:Films set in Northern Ireland Category:Films set in Llandudno Category:Films set in Mountains in Wales Category:Animated films